


Perfect Little Present

by persephades



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Infidelity, Kink Meme, Loss of Virginity, Possessive Behavior, Smut, Underage Drinking, WTFfic, married!bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 00:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephades/pseuds/persephades
Summary: Ever since they got married, this has been a thing with them. When one of them fucks up badly, the other one gets a “present” to make up for it.When Bellamy forgot their anniversary, Echo got to tie him up. She left him all hard and wanting after getting herself off three times and went downstairs and ate the cake she made for them.When Echo got in the middle of his fight with Octavia, Bellamy finally got to fuck her ass.It’s always worked… but that’s because all the fuck ups have been small or medium level mistakes. Not finding out that his wife of six years has been fucking her boss.For the Kink Meme prompt: Echo gives her boyfriend/fiance/husband a present he's been wanting for a while: a night with teenager Clarke Griffin.





	Perfect Little Present

Ever since they got married, this has been a thing with them. When one of them fucks up badly, the other one gets a “present” to make up for it.

When Bellamy forgot their anniversary, Echo got to tie him up. She left him all hard and wanting after getting herself off three times and went downstairs and ate the cake she made for them.

When Echo got in the middle of his fight with Octavia, Bellamy finally got to fuck her ass.

It’s always worked… but that’s because all the fuck ups have been small or medium level mistakes. Not finding out that his wife of six years has been fucking her boss.

For days, Echo has cried, begging on her knees for him to say what it will take to forgive her. And for days, he’s ignored her, trying to wrap his head around what to do next. Calls have already been made to the divorce lawyer Murphy recommended, though nothing is set in stone. Bellamy doesn’t want to say or do anything he might regret once he’s calmed down.

After work, he kills time by going to the bar and drinking a little more than he probably should. When he comes home, Echo is always on the couch waiting for him. Every day, she has a new idea for how she can make this right, and every day, he ignores her as he heads up to their room and locks the door behind him.

As he fumbles with the front door lock, he’s aware tonight should be no different. But he’s about at the end of the rope and might scream at her again if he has to hear her bullshit explanation for how it happened.

Bellamy stands frozen in the doorway once he gets the door open. Echo is on the couch like always, but this time, she isn’t alone.

Clarke, his neighbor’s teenage daughter who agreed to dog sit for them this summer, is laughing beside Echo, red solo cup in hand. Her normally pale cheeks are too flushed for her to be sober, and the responsible part of him wants to get her some water so he can sober her up before sending her home. The less responsible part of him, the one that likes having her around a little too much, lets his gaze drift over her bare legs and the tight tank top clinging to her curves.

“What’s going on?” he chokes out, and Clarke’s sweet baby blues turn panicked as she sees him in the doorway.

“Bellamy, be cool,” Echo says, reaching over to pat Clarke’s knee reassuringly. “I told her it was okay. We were talking about the colleges she’s looking at, and Clarke said she was nervous about the parties because she’s never drank alcohol before. I told her she could try it here and we wouldn’t tell her mom.”

Clarke Griffin always has been a good girl. Perfect grades, president of her debate team, soccer team co-captain. In all the years they’ve lived next to the Griffin’s, Bellamy’s never seen her sneak in late or get picked up by a boyfriend.

“Maybe I should go home,” Clarke whispers, and Bellamy forces the scowl off his face.

“No, it’s okay,” he blurts out. Clarke’s eyes light up, and her smile grows in his direction. Abby once told Bellamy she thought her daughter had a little crush on him, though that was back when she was still in middle school and kind of sweet. But those words have lingered in his mind as he watched Clarke go through high school. He noticed how she pushed her chest out a little more whenever Bellamy came over and the way she blushed whenever he complimented her outfit. The little crush never quite went away, and what’s worse is that Bellamy loves it.

He looks past her to glance at his wife, and there’s a small smirk on her lips. “Echo, can I talk to you?”

Bellamy smiles at Clarke as he brushes past her, biting down hard on his tongue when he sees her pink bottom lip between her teeth. Fuck.

Once the kitchen door is shut behind him, Echo whispers, “So, do you like your present?”

He chokes on nothing. “What?” he huffs before she shushes him.

“Clarke. You’ve been wanting her, right?” Bellamy slams his eyes shut. Clearly, his lingering glances weren’t as subtle as he thought. It’s not like he ever planned to do anything about it. Clarke isn’t even seventeen yet, and he’s married.

“What is wrong with you?”

“This is what we do. I fucked up, so now, I’m giving you something you really want. And it’s not like she wouldn’t be game. She practically flashes her tits at you every day,” Echo huffs. “If this isn’t enough to make you talk to me again, then I don’t know what to do.”

“How about go back in time and don’t fuck Roan?”

Her jaw clicks but she doesn’t respond to that. Instead, Echo averts her eyes as murmurs, “Fine. Walk her home, then. I’m going to bed.” She doesn’t even head toward the stairs, instead slinking into the downstairs hallway toward the guest room she’s been sleeping in for the past week.

Bellamy rests his head against the cabinet and takes a few deep breaths. Eventually, he forces himself back into the living room carrying a glass of water.

Clarke blinks up at him as she takes it and asks, “Is something wrong?”

“No. Echo’s tired and going to bed. And I figured you should sober up before you go home so your mom doesn’t find out.”

“She’s not even there,” Clarke mutters before taking a sip. “She’s at a conference in LA.” When she falls back against the couch, those pretty tits bounce, and he hates himself for getting lost in the sight.

“You’re home alone?” She nods with a small pout, and Bellamy’s hand forms a fist so tight that his nails dig into the skin. Fuck, she has to stop doing that. “Maybe you should crash here tonight.” That slips out of his mouth before he can think better of it. But then, she lights up with a blurry smile, and he knows he can’t take it back without breaking her sweet heart.

“Okay,” she grins. “Could I drink a little bit more or are you not okay with that?”

He should tell her no, make her drink that entire glass of water, and then tuck her in on the couch for the night.

But his wife has been cheating on him, possibly not for the first time, and he has the greenlight to take whatever the hell he wants. And despite how hard he’s tried to ignore Clarke’s sweet smile and soft curves, he wants her.

Bellamy takes the cup from her hand and says, “I’ll make you something better, okay? Why don’t you find something for us to watch.”

When he comes back from the kitchen, Clarke has a rerun from The Office on. She beams at him as soon as she hears him approaching, and her smile grows even bigger as soon as she takes her first sip. “What is this?”

“Whiskey sour,” he says as he plops down on the couch beside her, close enough that his thigh presses up against hers. When he glances at her, there’s a blush creeping onto her cheeks. Good.

They watch two episodes. Bellamy sneaks his arm around the back of the couch and watches out of the corner of his eye as Clarke slowly worms her way closer to him. It’s hard not to laugh at how sweet it is. She just wants to cuddle but she can’t figure out how to without alerting him to her little crush. So, he throws her a bone. Gives the sweet girl what she’s been pining after for all these years. “You sleepy?” he whispers, letting his mouth get a little too close to her ear. Goosebumps form on her arms. “You can use me as a pillow if you want.”

His smirk grows when he hears her relieved little sigh. Bellamy lets his arm wrap around her side as she rests her head on his chest. During the next episode, he takes his time stroking his thumb up and down her side, inching closer and closer to her breast.

He’s about to pass the point of no return. All of this could arguably be innocent. Just Bellamy taking care of his neighbor’s kid. But then, Bellamy lets his fingers slide up to her breast. Clarke tries to hold in her gasp, but it escapes anyway.

With no bra to conceal them, her nipples are hard against the fabric. He expects her to jump when he first traces his fingers over them, but she holds herself perfectly still. Like if she moved, he might stop.

Bellamy takes his time dancing his fingers over her breast before he finally cups his entire hand over it. “Oh, this feels nice,” he murmurs, keeping his voice low. After a gentle squeeze, a small whimper falls off Clarke’s lips. “Big enough to fill my hand.” Her head moves a little, enough for him to crane his neck and rest his lips right on her ear. “Always loved these pretty tits of yours.”

A shiver runs through her and her breathing grows ragged. “Mr. Blake,” she stutters.

“Yeah, baby?” he growls as he squeezes the tit harder. Clarke pulls her head off his chest, her cheeks bright red now. She opens and shuts her mouth in rapid succession, her brows furrowed like the words aren’t coming fast enough. His hand abandons her breast and pulls her in by the chin. His cock strains against his pants when Clarke’s wide eyes meet his.

He doesn’t give her a gentle kiss. No, he devours those soft lips just like he fantasized about late at night with his hand around his cock… while his wife was probably off screwing her boss. It’s a sloppy, uncoordinated kiss. His cock throbs at the possibility that this might have been her first kiss since she’s such a good girl.

Her bottom lip wobbles as they pull apart. Her pupils are blown, though her eyes are confused. He doesn’t give her the chance to ask questions. His mouth trails down her throat, nipping and biting at her soft flesh. “Any boys ever do this with you?”

“One,” she whispers, and Bellamy curses into her skin. He isn’t the first.

“You fuck him?” he asks, squeezing her thigh.

“No, no,” Clarke slurs. “I’ve never… no, I didn’t.”

Bellamy threads his fingers through her hair and forces her to look at him. He can see her thinking, trying to figure out what is going on. A sweet, little virgin getting exactly what she wants but is scared to admit it because she’s such a good girl.

What a perfect little present his cheating wife gave him.

“Good,” he growls before taking her lips again.

“What if Echo walks in?” Clarke asks.

_Let her_ , he almost says. But instead, he whispers, “Let’s go upstairs then.” Into the bedroom where he used to fuck his wife.

Clarke wobbles when he pulls her to her feet. As they walk, she’s leaning heavily against him. He keeps his hands on her waist as he helps her up the stairs, his cock springing to life every time her plump ass grazes against him.

He guides her to his room without a word, just keeps her pressed up against him as he walks her to the end of the hallway.

Bellamy nudges her onto the bed, watching how her tits bounce as she falls back onto the mattress. His hands seize her thighs, just below the hem of her shorts. Clarke’s bright blue eyes stare up at him, equal measure excited and scared.

“You’re so pretty,” he coos at her, watching the tension on her face disappear. “Just gorgeous. Always wanted to get my hands on you, baby.”

“Yeah?” she whispers, barely audible.

“Can’t help it. Just look at you.” While she blushes, Bellamy starts unbuttoning her jean shorts. “Will you show me your pretty tits too?” Clarke’s hands shake a little as she grips the hem. “That’s it, baby. Show me those gorgeous tits.”

She bites down on her bottom lip as she slowly lifts her tank top up. A curse falls off his lips as soon as her rosy nipples are exposed. Bellamy abandons her shorts and takes both breasts in his hands, giving them a hard squeeze.

“Gotta get my mouth on you,” he whispers as he crawls on top of her. His lips wrap around a pink nipple and give a sharp tug while his hand grips the other breast. Clarke moans so loud that she slaps her hand over her mouth. “No, baby, let me hear.”

“But Echo—”

“I don’t give a fuck about Echo,” he hisses before taking her nipple again. The moan is louder this time, loud enough that Echo might hear, which gives him a sick thrill. He keeps chasing those moans, and when they start to grow quiet again, Bellamy lets his teeth graze her pale skin. The sharp squeak that spills out of her mouth echoes in the room. Any chance that Echo doesn’t know what’s happening in the bed she shared with her husband is gone. She can hear Bellamy enjoying his present.

“Mr. Blake,” Clarke whimpers. When he looks up, her lip is back between her teeth and her eyes look worried. He settles himself over her and gives her a slow kiss.

“It’s okay,” he murmurs.

“No, no,” she says before a tear falls. Shit. What the hell is wrong with him? Clarke might have a hopeless crush on him, but she’s also sixteen. He’s probably scaring the hell out of her. “I don’t… I don’t want to make you guys break up.”

Bellamy lets out a relieved breath that sounds more like a laugh. This sweet girl feels guilty. And she’s not even doing anything. It’s all Bellamy.

He kisses her again, slow and gentle. “So, you want to stop? Even though you want me?” He gives her another kiss, this one wet and messy. “Even though I want you?” he growls against her lips.

She hesitates. He could tell her that Echo cheated and so this is okay, but he likes watching Clarke battle with what she wants and what she thinks is right. Deep down, she kind of likes being his dirty little secret. Perfect princess on the outside, desperate slut on the inside.

“I need to have you, baby,” he whispers into her cheek as he kisses toward her ear. “Been wanting you all these years.” A kiss below her earlobe. “I can’t wait any longer. I’ve gotta have you right now.” Bellamy runs his tongue into her ear, and Clarke squirms beneath him. “Can I have you, Clarke?”

He pulls back to look at her, and Clarke’s eyes drift to the wedding band on his finger. The frustration is etched into her features. She could have exactly what she’s wanted for so long, but she knows cheating is wrong. Clarke likes Echo. Earlier, they were on the couch acting like friends, unaware of what Echo was planning. And “friends” don’t fuck each other’s husbands.

But her desire wins out with a nervous nod, tainting the sweet girl next door into something darker, something more delicious.

Bellamy pulls off her so he can yank her shorts down her legs. Her panties are light pink with white bows lining the waistband. The picture of innocence stained with her arousal. As soon as he gets them off, he licks the crotch of the panties.

Once they’re discarded on the ground beside her shorts, Bellamy takes Clarke in. Naked, save for the tank top bunched up over her breast. Shaved cunt all pink and exposed for him. Cheeks bright red from the alcohol, embarrassment, or both.

He can’t take his eyes off her as he tugs off his shirt and undoes his pants. This is the same girl who sold him girl scout cookies and asked him for help on her history projects. Now, all undressed for the man she still calls Mr. Blake, unsure of what she’s doing but wanting to all the same.

“Sit up,” he tells her as he kicks his slacks off. She does what she’s told, ever the good girl, and sits right at the edge of the bed. Her eyes widen as soon as he pulls his cock from his boxers. “Touch it.” Clarke blinks up at him, confused. He takes her small, soft hand and wraps it around his dick. Slowly, he guides her to stroke it. “Just like this, baby.”

When he pulls his hand away, Clarke continues the sloppy movement. Her coordination isn’t great, but that somehow makes it feel even better. She plays around with it, sometimes tightening her grip, other times letting it be loose. He moans when her fingertips graze the head, and so she keeps repeating the motion. Bellamy watches her wide, curious eyes. Those baby blues never leave his cock.

“Now, put your mouth on it.” Her eyes flicker up to meet his. Bellamy rests his hand on the back of her head and pulls her toward his cock. At first, the tip bounces off her closed lips. But the second time he guides her head, her lips are slightly parted, and it goes in. “That’s it,” he hums.

His cock gets halfway into her mouth before she gags. But she doesn’t jerk away. Clarke lets him guide her head up and down his cock, each time taking a little bit more than before.

It’s a beautiful sight. A naked sixteen-year-old with a schoolgirl crush taking his cock into her mouth, tears and saliva covering her cheeks and chin as she tries to do a good job, tits swaying with each time he gets all the way in. He can’t take his eyes off his dark, thick cock disappearing past her pink lips.

When he pulls her head back, those baby blues meet his eyes, all wide and confused. Without a word, he pushes her onto her back again and watches those tits bounce again.

“Mr. Blake?” she whispers as he falls onto the bed beside her. Her voice is all raspy from taking his cock, and that’s almost enough to make him come too soon.

“Mhmm?” His hand travels down her stomach stopping just shy of her pink little cunt.

“Are we going to, uh, do it?”

He almost laughs. It’s adorable. But he holds back from laughing and whispers, “You want me to fuck you?” Bellamy’s fingers slip past her folds and slowly circle her clit. “You do. I know you’ve always wanted this. It’s why you keep coming over here for homework help, huh? Because you wanted this.”

Clarke opens her mouth to protest, but whatever she is about to say dies on her tongue and is replaced with a quiet whimper as he puts more pressure on her clit. If Bellamy were a more patient man, he’d take his time on this part, let her ease into her first orgasm with him. But having her here, all pliant and sweet, ignites something desperate and hungry in him. How long has he been trying to swallow his desire for her? And for what? Out of respect for a wife who was already screwing someone else?

So, he rubs her little clit fast and rough, getting her wet enough to slip a finger inside. She’s so tight he could die from it. Bellamy growls into her neck as he fucks his one finger into her. He needs to be inside her. Needs to feel this tight cunt around him. Needs to make her his.

The second finger is a stretch, and he panics when he sees a tear escape Clarke’s eye. “Baby?” he whispers.

“I’m okay, I’m okay,” she hums, and he gives her a quick kiss. She doesn’t seem to be in pain, just overwhelmed.

But just to be sure, he asks, “This feel good?”

“Uh huh,” she whimpers before tilting her head up for another kiss. Greedy thing. As soon as his mouth is on hers, he crooks his fingers inside her so he can swallow that delicious moan. Every time he does that, she whines or moans, and it’s such a beautiful sound. And unlike with Echo, Bellamy knows he’s the only one to get to hear it. Maybe ever if he gets his way.

For all her shyness and attempts at playing coy, Clarke’s first orgasm courses through her with all the drama of an earthquake. Shaking legs, loud screams, and frantic pulls at Bellamy’s hair. Her baby blues are dazed, as if she doesn’t fully understand what just happened but knows she likes it.

He can’t wait any longer. Bellamy tugs his boxers off and crawls over her panting body. Her legs are still shaking from her orgasm, and her eyes are unfocused, but that glistening cunt is begging Bellamy to fill it.

Quickly, he dips his fingers past her folds and spreads her arousal over his cock. Her eyes don’t meet his until he’s pressing the head past her entrance. His vision blurs as he pushes inside her tight little cunt, feeling her squeeze around him.

“Fuck,” he hisses. Doesn’t even make it halfway before pulling back out. Tears well in her eyes. The good kind, the overwhelmed kind. Sweet little Clarke probably thinks he won’t fit.

When he does push all the way in, her cry is so beautifully loud. Loud enough to haunt his cheating wife for months, if not years to come.

“You’re too big,” Clarke whimpers.

“Louder,” he growls as he slams his hips back into her.

“Too big,” she cries out with wobbling lips. Bellamy crashes his lips onto hers, swallowing her shocked gasp as he thrust into her again. “So big.”

“I know, I know,” he murmurs against her lips. “But you can take me. Your cunt was made for this.” Made for him.

Her screams transform into loud gasps as he fucks her open. Soon, they become low moans, noises he’s certain Clarke Griffin has never made in her life. It pulls at something dark in him, a possessiveness that Echo would never put up with. But Clarke would… Clarke even likes it. She wants to be his and only his. He can see it in how she looks at him.

Clarke wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. She tilts her head up in a needy, desperate motion. He kisses her as hard as he can, growling and moaning into her warm mouth. His lips drag against hers as he whispers, “You needed this, didn’t you? Needed my cock.”

“Uh huh,” she whimpers, and it tugs at his more primal urges, the one that wants to let go and fuck her fast and deep. The way she clings to him and demands his kisses pushes him over, makes him push up one of her soft thighs and slam deeper into her.

When he pushes his hair back, it’s damp with sweat. His breathing doesn’t even sound like breathing anymore. It sounds like feral pants and moans. Gone is the man who wanted to be gentle with his neighbor’s daughter. Now all that remains is the hunger that has been pulling at him every time Clarke batted her eyelashes at him. Bellamy finally gets to take what he wants.

If he thought she felt incredible when she came on his fingers, he was mistaken. Clarke coming on his cock is pure bliss. Her warm cunt pulses and squeezes around him, milking him until he can’t help but follow her over the edge. Bellamy growls into her neck, biting down hard, as he fills her virgin cunt.

Clarke pulls at his face until he’s close enough to kiss. It’s sloppy and wet, more whimpers and moans than actual kisses, and he never wants it to stop. When he finally pulls out of her and watches his spend drip out of her, his first thought is that he has to do this again. One night with this tight little cunt isn’t enough. He’s gotta feel this again. Over and over, probably. And he wants to taste her. And break in her ass.

The possibilities flood his mind as he cleans her and then himself off. He could fuck her whenever he wants. Abby’s hardly ever home, anyway. And she trusts Bellamy with her daughter a little too much.

Clarke curls sleepily into him as soon as he crawls back into bed. She blinks to try and keep her eyes open, but they’re no match for the exhaustion taking over. Bellamy presses a kiss to her forehead and whispers, “Go to sleep, baby.”

Her weight feels good against his chest. Comforting. Bellamy isn’t sure when the last time he and Echo were close like this. They stick to their own sides of the bed. Echo kicks him if he gets too close and overheats her.

His phone dings on the floor. Carefully, he reaches down to grab it and somehow manages not to disturb Clarke’s sleep. It’s from Echo.

With a groan, he pulls open the message and sees a video. All it takes is seeing his unmade bed to know exactly what it is. His eyes flicker to the dresser, trying to figure out where Echo hid the damn camera. Before he can locate it, he sees him and Clarke entering the room.

He doesn’t even make it to Clarke showing off her impressive tits before Echo sends another message:

_Tell that divorce lawyer you don’t need him, or else Abby finds out what you like to do to her underage daughter. Hope you liked your present. Love you._


End file.
